Known force sensing apparatus typically use capacitive based micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) arrangements to convert detected mechanical (for example acoustic) vibrations into electrical signals. These arrangements detect the change in capacitance between two plates caused by the mechanical vibrations. However such capacitance devices rely on electrostatic detection which requires a high DC bias voltage. Also as the sensitivity of the sensor depends only on the changes in the capacitance, it is difficult to design and manufacture high sensitivity devices.